


Babysitting

by gblvr



Series: Untitled SGA W/S + L/Z [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan volunteers to babysit....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smittywing, who asked for Weir/Sumner, babysitting (w/ a back-up prompt of Lorne/Zelenka)

"You what?!"

"Radek, I know how you feel about kids, but Sumner practically ordered me, and then Elizabeth gave me that look, and well, I, uh...I said yes."

"Zatraceně!" Zelenka sighed theatrically. "When do they get here?"

"Um...now?" While Evan spoke, the door chimed. As he crossed to the door, he could hear the baby crying, and Elizabeth trying to calm her. He braced himself for the noise, and opened the door.

"I'm so sorry, Evan, I don't know why she won't stop crying." Elizabeth bounced the baby in her arms as she walked, but it didn't help. She turned to the Colonel, saying, "I don't think we should leave her...."

"Elizabeth -- she'll be fine. The Major knows what he's doing, and he has Zelenka here for back up -- if worst comes to worst, we're only a comm call away." He paused for a second, then continued, "We need this -- it's been over a month since either of us have had a break. Please?"

Elizabeth looked torn, but she passed the baby to Evan, while the Colonel dropped the bags of baby stuff he was carrying. As soon as Evan had a firm grip on their daughter, Sumner practically dragged Elizabeth out the door.

 

As the baby's screams intensified, Evan looked to Radek for help.

"Oh, very well, give her to me." Evan passed the baby over so quickly he almost dropped her.

As Radek began to pace and rock the baby, he said, "I will not forget this -- you owe me one, Miláčku.


End file.
